


Time Can Do So Much

by Angel__METAL__Devil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel__METAL__Devil/pseuds/Angel__METAL__Devil
Summary: Прошло десять лет после Войны бесконечности, и Тони всё ещё снятся кошмары о том, что произошло.





	Time Can Do So Much

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Can Do So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551719) by [TheStigsWriterCousin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin). 



Тони смаргивает слёзы, смотря на свои дрожащие, покрытые пеплом руки. Он проиграл. Проиграл, и миллиарды существ теперь мертвы, просто по щелчку пальцев, будто их жизни вовсе ничего не значили. Будто их никогда не было.

Почему не он? Из всех вариантов на замену, из миллионов, не он. Старк думает, что это наказание. Его задание теперь — вернуться на Землю и объяснить Мэй, если она ещё жива, что Питер ушёл.

Питер…

Если кто и заслуживает жить, так это он. Мысль о том, что даже на Земле Питера ждала такая судьба, должна успокаивать, но она загоняет лишь сильнее. Неважно, что сделал Тони — этого все равно недостаточно. _Его_ было недостаточно…

— Мне очень жаль… Мне очень жаль, Питер, — он отшатывается от места их общей с Паучком смерти, пока слёзы капают на руки, которые позже размазывают пыль по подбородку.

— Забери меня вместо него! — кричит он Вселенной, стоя с широко разведёнными руками, словно бросая вызов этой бескрайности. О, он точно готов на борьбу со всем, лишь бы вернуть младшего. — Забери меня, сукин ты сын! Меня, блять!

Его напускная храбрость постепенно ускользает, крики становятся мольбой, голос подрывается, и он падает на колени.

— Верни его и забери меня… Пожалуйста… — он кладет голову на руки, сгибается пополам и, кажется, впервые близок к тому, чтобы действительно молиться. Вот только кому? — Пожалуйста…

—  _Тони_ … 

Старк поднимает голову и осматривается, его глаза жгут слёзы с пылью, вокруг одна сплошная разруха с тяжелым воздухом Титана. А затем он слышит это снова, но более настойчиво, будто прорезая собственное сознание.

—  _Тони_! 

Звучит издалека, но тут сомнений нет, это Питер — его голос Энтони узнает где угодно, в любой Вселенной. Он думает, что, похоже, сходит с ума. Его желание не может быть исполнено так легко, так не бывает. 

—  _Тони, пожалуйста_! 

— Питер! — он стоит, лихорадочно оборачиваясь. — Где ты? — пытается увидеть вдалеке, но тщетно.

—  _Я здесь, Тони. Я прямо здесь. Всё в порядке_ … 

Мягкий голос окутывает его, и он ему верит даже когда падает назад, а яркий свет ослепляет его. Внезапно перед глазами всё проясняется. Старк протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Питера, находящемуся всего в паре дюймов от его собственного. Большим пальцем поглаживает щеку и, кажется, медленно успокаивается.

— Ты здесь… — шепчет Тони совсем тихо. Слеза скатывается по его скуле, когда он готовится к своей смерти. Это ведь и есть цена, которую он должен заплатить за жизнь Питера. 

— Конечно, здесь… Тебе приснился кошмар, но сейчас всё хорошо, — Питер ластится к руке старшего, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь, и Тони моргает, окончательно избавляясь от остатков нереального.

— Это был просто сон… — вслух делает вывод он уже твердо, когда его чувства возвращаются к нему. Через секунду Энтони даже вспоминает, где находится. В безопасности, дома, в своей постели. В _их_ постели.

— Спустя столько времени ты ещё думаешь, что лучше всех знаешь… — Питер наклоняется, губами касаясь совсем не мягких губ Тони. — Я больше тебя никогда не оставлю.

Тони тихо выдыхает, рукой всё ещё касаясь его лица, пока тот не ложится на кровать рядом. Старк лежит на подушке, глядя в родные карие глаза — глаза человека, которого он любит больше всего на свете и ради которого бросил всё на свете, чтобы тот вернулся.

Ему понадобилось много времени, почти два года, чтобы обратить вспять вред, нанесённый Таносом. Это стоило ему Пеппер, Старк Индастриз и могло стоить жизни, но, Боже, это бы того стоило. Даже один день с Питером стоил бы всего, но Тони получил гораздо больше, чем просто "всё" — десять лет совместной жизни. И, если Паркер таки сдержит своё обещание, он получит ещё больше, намного больше.

Топот маленьких ножек нарушает приятную тишину, становится всё громче, пока не слышится скрип двери в спальню, напоминающий ему ещё кое о чём, что он получил.

— Мне приснился плохой сон… Могу я сегодня с вами поспать? — доносится неуверенный детский голосок из дверного проёма, и Тони улыбается.

— Мне тоже, малыш. Забирайся, — Старк откидывает одеяло, а уже-давно-не-Паучок двигается, когда маленький мальчик взбирается на кровать и ложится между ними двумя.

— О чём был твой сон, Бен? — спрашивает Питер, прижимаясь к ребёнку поближе, чтобы провести по руке Тони своей. Забавно, как он стал главным балластом для спокойствия в этом трио.

— Мне приснилось, что меня съела гигантская лягушка! — рассказал мальчик, пряча лицо на груди у Тони. — А тебе, папочка?

— Это не имеет значения, — Старк встречается взглядом с Питером и мягко улыбается, прижимаясь головой к светлым шелковистым кудрям. — Теперь всё в порядке.


End file.
